Manually developing a complex process for producing a product, such as a commercial aircraft, can be difficult and expensive. Generally, the complex process can be broken down into a hierarchy of individual processes, which generate portions of the product. In the hierarchy, results from lower-level individual processes may aggregate into higher-level individual processes. The highest-level individual processes may eventually produce the completed product.
A large scale model that represents the complex process can be constructed in order to facilitate accurate and efficient production of the product. The large scale model can define the individual processes related to producing at least portions of the product. The large scale model may also define the inputs to and the outputs from each of the individual processes. The large scale model may be utilized to guide the production of the product.
Personnel involved in the development process and others may desire to view a human-readable representation of the large scale model. Various technologies may be available for converting a model into a graphical display suitable for human viewing. Some examples of technologies adapted to visualize models may include network diagrams, Gantt charts, and work breakdown structures. However, these existing approaches may not be suitable for visualizing extremely complex models, such as a large scale model for producing a commercial aircraft. In particular, these existing approaches may need to remove some information from the large scale model in order to present the graphical display in a legible format. However, removing information from the graphical display may create an inaccurate and/or incomplete representation of the large scale model, thereby resulting in a loss of context and understanding.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.